Winter Comes with Revenge
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: What if Sansa awakened a power inside of her? How will she harness it? What if the Purple Wedding ended on a more bloody and painful note for Joffrey? Rated M for gory and gruesome scenes. This is horror/supernatural/fantasy. Read author's note inside.


_**Author's note: Please read.**_

 _ **This came to me when I saw X Men Apocalypse and saw the actress who plays Sansa also playing a young Jean Grey. It got me thinking, what if Sansa had Jean's power. Then the happened, and it would not leave me alone. This is a one shot I wrote for shits and giggles.**_

 _ **WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE**_

* * *

Sansa sat in her bedroom, brushing her red hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still bloodshot red from the neverending tears she keeps crying. Just recently, she was informed about her Mother and Brother's death at the Red Wedding, how they and their soldiers and bannermen were slaughtered by their hosts, the Freys. The Freys who conspired with the Lannisters in order to end the war. A crime where everyone walks away unpunished thanks to the Lions.

She slows her brushing as she glared at her reflection, how she wished she could go back to that day and say 'don't go you idiot.' But no, you can't turn back time, not even for a minute. You can never change the past.

Faces of her family flashed before her eyes; her honorable Father, her lady Mother, her older brother, her half-brother, her wild little sister, and her two younger brothers. Tears pricked at her eyes again, how she took them for granted when she dreamed a silly dream and woke up to a nightmare. How she hated herself for her foolishness, how she hated the Lannisters for coming to the North in the first place. She hates them. She loathes them. She...wants...them...dead.

" _Then kill them."_ a voice echoed, making her jump and look around, trying to find the source of that voice.

" _Don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you."_ Sansa's heart picked up, she couldn't find the person who was hiding, " _Look in the mirror...and you'll see."_ slowly she turned back to the mirror, her reflection was smiling back at her in a comforting manner, yet her eyes held malevolence.

Sansa's scream was locked in her throat as the reflection stared back at her, " _Don't be afraid. I'm a friend."_ she assured, smiling gently at her.

"Who are you?" Sansa whispered, afraid to speak should her voice turn into a scream.

The reflection continued to smile at her, " _I've been with you since before you were born. I've waited so long to finally meet you."_ she paused as Sansa's heart thumped in her chest,

" _I am you, and you are me. Or rather, I am your potential."_ she added, making Sansa look at her in confusion, "I don't understand."

" _It's simple, you are my host, and I am your power...a power that has remained dormant 'til now."_ The reflection said, excitement heard within her voice, " _The pain, anger and hatred you feel. Use it. Show your enemies what happens when the pack is provoked."_ she urged, desire for bloodshed clearly shown on her face.

"I-I don't know how-" Sansa responded, still on edge, yet she felt that she can trust this entity.

" _The brush in your hand."_ The reflection began, Sansa held up the brush in question, holding it in the palm of her hand. She looked back at the reflection in confusion who instructed, " _All your anger and hatred...focus on the brush."_ Sansa nodded before she eyed the brush in her hand, doing as her reflection instructed. She breathed in and out, her mind going back to the Lannisters, particularly Joffrey and Cersei, how they belittled her, mocked her, _used her_. The things they've done to her and everyone is completely unforgivable, and the have never been punished for it. Her eyes turned into a glare, that dark desire to hurt them, punish them...even mutilate them came to mind. The image of snapping the Boy King into bone and dust filled her with glee as a smirk crawled onto her face.

The brush cracked at the edges then crumbled into tiny pieces in her hand. Sansa gasped as she dropped the pieces of what used to beher brush. She let out a shuddering breath of fear and excitement over what she just did. Looking at the mirror, she saw the entity give her a satisfied and encouraging smile, " _Good. That was only a taste of what you're capable of. You can do so much more with that power."_ she said, happy with her host for using her power.

Sansa enclosed her hand into a fist, the power she used just now, made her feel inhuman...and powerful. She imagined doing the same to her former fiance, she smirked as she thought of his smug face twisting in agony, his bones snapping and being bent in was that were unimaginable. She imagined Cersei watching in horror, how the Queen Regent would feel knowing what it was like to watch a loved one killed in front of them. It would serve her right on all fronts for the pain she's caused to the people.

" _All in good time, My Lady."_ The reflection smiled, reading her host's thoughts, feeding her power shared power, " _You must exercise your power if you want to give your enemies a show."_ she assured, her thirst for blood matching Sansa's.

Sansa smiled at the mirror, "Thank you. What name do I call you?" she asked, wanting to know how she should address her new found companion.

"You may call me...Phoenix."

LINE BREAK

Sansa walked away from Tyrion, her husband in name, they just talked about her family, which opened the fresh wound all too soon. Out of all the Lannisters, he was by far the most decent out of that sadistic brood. As safe as she was with the Imp, she still felt unhappy and alone in the Capital.

As she made her way to the Godswood, she heard birds chirping in the distance. Facing the sky, she saw a flock of birds flying about above the Red Keep. She can not help that envious desire to fly away from this place and return home. But their was that vindictive hatred for them for so carelessly flying over her prison as though they were mocking her with their freedom.

With clenched fists and a glare set in place upon the flying creatures, the whole flock fell from the sky like raindrops. When none were left in the sky, she allowed a smile to cross her face as she resumed her walk, thinking of the royal cunts encountering a yard filled with dead birds.

LINE BREAK

The royal wedding was just as she expected, expensive and extravagant. It was absolutely nauseating how everyone celebrated the union between the so-called stag and the rose. These people sickened her, the whole South disgusted her, how they dress up and smile, ignoring the wrongdoings of their leaders.

The moment the dwarves burst out of the giant lion's mouth, mocking the War of the Five Kings, one of them being her dear brother, her heart clenched in agony and pure hatred as she witnessed their act. Tears shined in her eyes as everyone's laughter reached her ears.

" _Soon My Lady...very soon."_ Phoenix's voice drowned out the laughter, reassuring her that she can hurt the family in a horrific manner, save Tyrion, Tommen and Jaime.

Despite her entity's reassurance, that didn't stop the pain she felt when the dwarf that impersonated Joffrey humped the wolf head that represented her brother. Her hands clenched into fists, the temperature dropping around her, making everyone shiver at the cool breeze that suddenly filled the reception.

Even when that horrible act was over, she could never stop the hatred she felt at the King for this mockery, more so when he humiliated his uncle Tyrion before the audience. Things would have escalated into a fight if not for Margaery's breaking the tension by announcing the arrival of the giant pie. Sansa eyed the pie, sensing something living inside of it, something flapping about, waiting to be set free. She smiled inwardly as Joffrey approached the the desert.

When the King swung the sword, the pie broke apart to reveal a flock of doves bursting out, everyone cheered and laughed in surprise. Just as Joffrey returned to his 'fawning' Queen who called him her hero, a plop sound was heard, shushing the crowd as the pie was being carried away. Joffrey turned to the sound and saw a pure white dove laying in the center of the reception dead. Before he could question what happened, another bird landed not too far from it, and then another, until the center of the reception was scattered with dead birds. Everyone panicked in confusion, not sure why this was happening as they turned away in disgust.

Joffrey turned to Tywin whose expression was filled with shock just as everyone's, "What is happening?" he demanded, though everyone can hear the fear within his voice as the temperature dropped to freezing.

Margaery's gasp brought Joffrey's attention back to his wife whose hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear and shock at what was happening to the dead birds. Joffrey turned to the dead birds and saw their bodies opening up, as though someone used a dagger, and blood streamed out of their bodies like rivers before slithering to the cleared area of the ground for everyone to see.

Joffrey's heart picked up speed as he and everyone watched the blood create shapes until it turned into letters:

 **Joffrey Lannister**

Everyone turned from the name to the King who looked fearful of this phenomenon as more words were being written out.

 **The North remembers**

Joffrey stepped back from the words, his eyes darting to his Grandfather and Mother, then to his Kingsguard who were rooted to the spot as the blood continued it's work.

 **Eddard Stark**

 **Catelyn Stark**

 **Robb Stark**

Everyone exclaimed in fear at the words, the ghosts of the Great Northern House coming to this wedding. Joffrey still held the sword in his hand, but he had no will or courage to draw it against this unseen enemy.

"Take His Grace and Queen Margaery back to the Red Keep." Tywin ordered Ser Meryn Trant, this paranormal presence becoming an increasing threat. The knight nodded as he approached his King with the intent to take them to safety. But before he could reach them, he was seized by the throat before his head was ripped off, blood spilling out, terrifying everyone as his body fell with a wet plop. Meryn's blood joined in writing out the message in giant angry letters.

 **WINTER...HAS...COME...FOR...YOU!**

Joffrey's fear reached broke the scale of the terror he feels at the familiar House words of his enemies. Before he could blink, he was jerked from where he stood and was hovering over the blood message. He struggled in midair trying to get down, but whatever was holding him refused to let him go.

"Joffrey!" Cersei ran towards her eldest child, but a force knocked her away as though she were a mere fly. Before anyone could even think about it, Joffrey was shot up into the sky like an arrow with a feminine scream. Every watched in surprise, shock and some with fascination as they drank wine. Joffrey looked down and saw just how high he was and almost fainted if not for the sudden drop that sent him falling towards the ground, screaming as he went. Before his face could make contact with the blood covered floor, he was halted just a hairsbreadth and just hovered as the blood inscribed something else:

 **Bend the knee**

Joffrey didn't know why the blood would write something like that before he was jerked upright to face the crowd before something snapped before him, screaming in agony as he looked down to see both his knees bent in the opposite direction in front of him. All the guest screamed in horror, but none screamed the loudest like the Queen Regent who watched her son get twisted in such a horrific manner. But it wasn't the end for Joffrey, his fingers were bent back one joint at a time, his screams never ending as his bones were twisted grotesquely and painfully. Next were his elbows, each of them sharing the same fate as his knees and fingers. No longer was he the King, but a twisted body like his twisted soul.

He felt pressure on his head, the crown still remained, but now, it was bending around his forehead, clenching the skull as Joffrey screamed until his lungs bled. Then the top of what used to be his golden head exploded like pimple, all his brains splattering onto the ground. His screams stopped, body went limp as he dropped onto the floor with a wet plop, his face frozen in eternal fear.

Cersei screamed at the sight of her boy. She rushed over to his corpse, uncaring of the blood that stained her beautiful dress. She gathered his mangled body into her arms and cried over her son.

Sansa's expression remained unchanged, she didn't smile outwardly, but inside, she and Phoenix grinned as her fingers moved about, writing another message in blood before the weeping Queen. Cersei looked down at the blood message that formed in front of her and her dead son.

 **You're next**

Cersei's eyes widened before she was tugged very painfully by her hair and held her above her son's body. She claw at her hair, trying to get it to release her a she sobbed in pain and fear. She looked at the crowd and saw her twin, her Jaime, rushing towards her with his sword in his hand. He ran towards his sister with the intent to free her from the creature, but he was batted away like dust, making him fly into the crowd, knocking at least five guests down.

Cersei screamed in pain at another agonizing tug, her feet leaving the ground and being forced to hover like her son. She continued screaming until her head was turned in 180 degrees, killing her instantly and horrifyingly. Everyone screamed as the beautiful but hated Queen Regent was killed in a gruesome manner like her son.

Tywin watched in horror as his Grandson and daughter were twisted around like rag dolls. He was completely unprepared for the next blood message to be written in front of him.

 **Time to pay your debt to the Red Wedding**

Sansa stared at Tywin from the corner of her eye as she focused on the Old Lion's chest, imaging his rapidly beating heart before she started squeezing it. Tywin grabbed his chest in pain as he fell to his knees, his breath coming out uneven as he struggled not to scream.

"Father!" Tyrion and Jaime exclaimed as they rushed to the Lannister patriarch. The two brothers came to Tywin's side, "Where's the Maester!" Tyrion screamed out to the crowd, trying to find the withered Maester.

"You're going to be alright." Jaime gently said as he supported his Father. Tywin stared at his two sons, both of them with tears shining in their eyes before he felt his life slipping away from him.

Jaime and Tyrion felt their Father go limp, everyone cried at the horrific things that took place at the wedding. The two brothers waited for the vengeful spirit to kill them next, but nothing happened. It looked like they were in the clear as Jaime gently shut their Father's eyes.

No one took notice of Sansa who walked away from the bloodshed, a smile painting her face as she went back to her room, happy and safe at last.

" _Fantastic my dear, now, let's visit the Freys and the Boltons."_ Phoenix said, making Sansa smirk, ready to bring winter upon her family's murderers.

* * *

 _ **Tada! Glad I got this out. As they say, 'He'll hath no fury like an extremely pissed off young woman out for blood.'**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments if this was a very satisfying death for Joffrey, Cersei and Twin.**_


End file.
